You belong with me
by AnnaYasashii
Summary: But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts,She's cheer captain, And I'm on the bleachers, Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find, That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.


**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'M SO PATHETIC. THis one-shot was inspired by Taylor Swift's You Belong with Me. I Don't know if anyone had already wrote a one-shot about the song in Percabeth, sorry if you did, but, yeah. Hope you Guys like it! I am so pathetic! *rolls away***

* * *

A soft plunk disturbed Annabeth's thoughts in reading. She turned to her window to see her long-time best friend, Percy Jackson.

It's kinda stupid, but they always talk through this notepad they got themselves. Since Annabeth moved in from San Fran, Percy was the one who always amuses her. In bad days, she would do his jokes and goofy stuff. And sometimes, he would treat her into ice cream.

he wrote _'Hey Wise girl'_

They have this nicknames. She was Wise girl, and he was Seaweed brain. Why was she Wise girl? Well, to Percy's slow intellect, that she's smart than the Algebra teacher at school, he had come to the conclusion that she was indeed smart. And what about Seaweed Brain? Well, Annabeth concluded that he was as dense as a brick and he is so oblivious. And his love for the ocean works, so, Seaweed Brain was born.

_' What now, Seaweed Brain?'_

He laughed _' I'm bored'_

She rolled her gray eyes _' Do homework or something. Can't you see I'm busy?' _But in truth, she always liked it when he calls her out.

He pouts _' Fineeee... see you tomorrow, Wise Girl'_

_' Yeah Bye'_ As that happened, he closed the curtains of his window, and the lights of the room dimmed.

Annabeth turned back to her homework, a secret note behind them.

In truth, Annabeth Chase likes Percy Jackson.

* * *

Percy ran a hand and yawned, it was Monday and he was waiting for his girlfriend to pick her up. She found Annabeth in the bench infront of their house. He smiled and waved. She did the same.

" So, hey, what's that your reading?" Percy asked. Leaning to what she's holding.

" Oh this?" says Annabeth " it's just 'Pretty Little Liars' by Sara Shepard." Annabeth answered. Percy smiled and moved a strand of curly blonde hair from her glasses.

And then it just started. They talked. It was giving Percy a good feeling. Being around Annabeth. It made him forget about everything. His problems. The Drama he had with his girlfriend. He knew that she was cheating on him. He just tries to believe that it isn't true. It doesn't help. A honk sound shook him out of his thoughts. A pink car droves by and in the driver's seat is his girlfriend.

" Hey babe"

Percy sighed and stood. He seats in the car and waves goodbye to Annabeth as the car races off.

In reality, Percy just wanted to stay with Annabeth.

* * *

" What do you really want from me?" Percy shouted in the phone. Annabeth's window was open, it was clear that she could hear their argument. She was wearing head phones, but she listening to Tennis Court in a low volume, so Annabeth can hear them pretty clear.

" What about me?" Percy reasoned to the person in the phone.

Annabeth bits her lip, she really wants to talk to him. But she doesn't want to disturb him in his conversation. He was mad. He rarely gets mad. But when he does, who knows when he's gonna cool down.

" We've been dating for two years but it seems like I don't know you anymore!" Percy yelled at the caller in the phone.

_No, she doesn't know you much. But I do. _Annabeth thought. She chewed on her pencil when she heard something slam down. It was Percy's phone in his desk. He grabbed a stone and was going to throw it at Annabeth's window but it seems that she already has his attention.

He wrote _'I'm sorry you have to hear that, and I know you can hear it wise girl. Your Window is open' _

Yeah, dense as a brick _' Seaweed Brain I'm wearing headphones. Plus, the only thing I could hear the last time from you is your phone slamming down. The other time was you snoring'. _But in truth, she could actually hear him.

He blushed _' Very funny, Wise Girl' _

Percy grabbed his football gear and wrote _' You comin' to the game? I'll take you, if you want' _

Annabeth smiled _'Sure' _. She dropped her stuff and went to change.

15 minutes later, they we're ready for the game. Percy drove with Annabeth beside him to the game. They engage to a cheesy conversation that involves a very funny memory of him in Language class where he has to say anything in any language and write it in the board. Typically, the only foreign language he knows was Greek, so instead of saying 'Stay right There' he said 'Eat my Pants'.

" You know Greek and you say Eat my Pants?" Annabeth said between giggles.

" Well, I'm sorry for my knowledge." Percy said sarcastically.

After a short drive, they we're at the game. Someone approach them and it was Percy's girlfriend.

" Hey Percy… Annabeth" She regarded Annabeth like some small cub.

" I'll see you later, Perce" Annabeth waved at him as she walks to the bleachers.

* * *

After the game-which they won-, Annabeth approached Percy but she saw him with his girlfriend. She has her arm over another Football player.

" Percy, we're over" was all she said and walked away with her new arm candy.

Percy had the look of betrayal, sadness, disbelief and anger on his face. He turned to see Annabeth observing him. He hung his head low.

" Hey…" Annabeth called softly. He grabbed her and pulled her in a hug. Annabeth felt her face get warm and she hug him back.

" Can we go get some food? Comfort food I may add" Percy said. Annabeth could only nod in approval. And when they get to the car, Percy step on it. Not wanting to stay longer.

They drove to McDonalds where Percy bought a large double cheeseburger with a medium coke. He offered Annabeth to buy something but she declined.

" I knew she was cheating on me but I just don't want to believe it…." Percy said between bites. He added blue food colouring, by the way.

" We chose the love we think we deserve" Annabeth quoted. Percy laughed.

" Did you get that from a movie?"

" Oh shut up, I'm trying to comfort you here" Annabeth waved him off.

* * *

Three weeks after that night was Prom. Annabeth was debating on going to prom or not. Percy said she should go.

Annabeth glanced at Percy's window and seeing him tying his shoes. He looked at her and wrote

_' You going?' _

She wrote back

_'No, studying.' _

He shrugged and waved. She waved back. Once he was out in the room, Annabeth looked at the dress her mother gave her.

" It's worth a shot" She said to herself as she changed.

* * *

Percy arrived at Prom alone. Which sucks.

He didn't know why he was here, even when his girlfriend dump him. But he didn't want to waste a good tux. So he went.

He was a wallflower. He was just sitting in the corner drinking the punch while everyone's dancing. Percy saw his girlfriend and made a sour face.

The music changed to a song that indicates ' _slow dance'. _Which also sucks for Percy, since he was all alone.

" I wish Annabeth was here…." He muttered, speaking of Annabeth…..

_Can't you see_

_That I'm the one_

_Who understands you?_

Annabeth…. Percy can't deny that he had a thing for Annabeth. Sure she was cute, but it seems like every year their growing up, she was becoming more and more beautiful*. Percy wanted to say that he likes her, but he was still with his girlfriend that time, and blurting that out to your best friend is just weird and might tamper the friendship.

_Been here all along._

_So, why can't you see—_

_You belong with me?_

Suddenly, the crowd parted, Percy's jaw drop at the girl.

_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor._

_All this time how could you not know, baby?_

_You belong with me,_

_You belong with me._

It was Annabeth.

_You belong with me._

She was wearing a blue cocktail dress with a strapless top. She had owl earrings on, and a multi-coloured necklace, but her eyes. Her gray eyes seemed to pop out more. She placed light make-up on her face, which was unusual for Annabeth.

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

Annabeth saw him and draw out a note, he approached her and pulled out a note too.

_You belong with me?_

In the paper they wrote

_' I Love You'_

Annabeth placed her hands around his neck, Percy circled his arms around her waist, and their faces inches apart… They kissed.

_You belong with me_

**_THE END _**

* * *

**Hope you guys like it! Review! **

*** It is mentioned like that in the PJO books. Well not exactly LIKE THAT. Just something close to it. Either the Last Olympian or in the Battle of the ****Labyrinth.**

*** I also didn't mention the name of Percy's girlfriend but naah, let's keep it that way. **

**I'm also going to post my upcoming one-shot 'Smiley Faces and Coffee Shops' which is Jasiper, I got the idea off from tumblr, and I might update my stories when my Summer starts. Which is in like Late March to May. **

**~Anna **


End file.
